


Reunion

by cucumber_cat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumber_cat/pseuds/cucumber_cat
Summary: The seven of them finally make it off the mountain. Jess has no clue what happened to her friends or if they're even alive.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For the UD 2019 secret Santa exchange! I had @ jessrilley on tumblr! Happy holidays!

Oh god, was the only that Jessica could think. Oh god oh god oh my god. What the fuck happened? She couldn't even begin to explain what happened, she was bloody, cold, dirty and hurt.

“Is he okay?” Jess asked for what must have been the thousandth time, “Did Mike make it? Is Sam okay? Where’s Matt?” Jessica could feel her throat start to close up. Her head was pounding as she tried to recall the events of the past twenty-four hours. Jesus, all this happened in only a day.

Going up the lodge, fighting with Em, going off with Mike, being taken, falling, waking up alone, the mines, wandering alone, hearing screams echoing off the walls, finding Matt, running, hiding, more running. She was so thankful so Matt, he helped her through the mines, held her when she felt like she was going to drop from exhaustion. He was with her when they broke through the wood and finally made it out of the mines, away from that thing… that monster. The momentary relief that flooded over them when they saw a helicopter landing in the snow and people coming to rescue them. But that relief didn't last long.

“Where’s everyone else?” Matt asked the pilot and the medics helping the two of them as they began to take off, “Are they okay?”

But the two of them were met with silence by the pilot. And that’s how it was for the next ten minutes until-

“Oh my god.” Jessica didn’t want to believe what she saw. The lodge was destroyed in flames. The fire burning so bright and the flames almost as tall as the surrounding trees.

“Jesus Christ.” Matt whispered, leaning across. “Our friends,” he turned to the others in the helicopter, “Our friends were in there! Where are they?”

“Sir, please calm down.” The medic examining Jessica’s leg said. “We haven't made contact with the other search teams yet.”

“Well can you?” Matt snapped. “They could be dead.”

“Right now we have to focus on making sure you two are not in immediate danger.” The medic placed a blanket around Jessica’s shoulders.

What a bullshit excuse, Jess thought, she could see Matt thinking the same thing but he decided to drop it for now and Jess was way too tired to fight right now. God she was so tired, she rested her head against Matt’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Just for a minute, she thought.

“Hey, Jess?” Someone was slightly shaking her, “Jessica?”

Jessica jumped right up, her heart racing and eyes wide. “Oh,” she said, her eyes landing on Matt, “Sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Matt half smiled, “I shouldn't have scared you. We’re at Blackwood Police Station.”

“The police station? Why? We should be at the fucking hospital.”

“I don’t know. Let’s just see what they want and get out of here.” Matt and a few other medics helped Jessica out of the helicopter and into a wheelchair. Matt rested his hand on Jessica’s shoulder as they made their way into the station.

“Hello,” greeted an officer as soon as the two were inside, “We just have a few questions for you two, Mr. Taylor if you could follow officer Davidson here.”

“What?” Jess could feel the panic rise inside her again, she didn’t want to be alone. “You’re separating us? Why?”

“Miss Riley, I underst-” said the second officer, Davidson.

“No! No, we’ve been through hell in the past night and I’m not leaving him.” Jessica snapped, suddenly getting a burst of energy.

“Hey, hey,” Matt said, kneeling down next to her, “I promise it’s gonna be okay.”

“Okay,” Jess sighed, she just wanted this nightmare to end. She watched as Officer Davidson lead Matt away into a separate room.

“Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Riley,” said the first officer. “I’m Officer Addams, would it be alright if I wheeled you into a different room?”

“I can do it myself.” She snapped. Jess didn’t like Officer Addams, he was completely bald and had a weird shaped head. He looked like a damn egg.

By the time Jessica actually managed to wheel herself into the room Officer Addams lead her to the spitfire inside her had completely died out.

“Alright,” Addams said as he turned on a video camera, “I’m just going to ask you a few questions for the record, name and date of birth?”

“Why are you recording this?” Jess asked, “Am under arrest? Where are my friends?”

“This is all just protocol, Miss Riley,” he sighed, “And as of right now, no, you are not under arrest.”

“My name is Jessica Riley,” Jess stating, noticing that he wouldn’t say anything about the others.

It continued like that for a bit, the officer asking her questions and Jessica answering them and giving details of the previous night while also asking if her friends were okay.

“Now,” Officer Addams said, reading off a piece of paper, “Your friend Ashley- she tried to help y-”

Jessica’s heart started racing, “Ashely? You talked to her? She’s alive? Can I talk to her?”

Officer Addams made a face, specifically an ‘oh shit I shouldn't have said that’ face. “Yes, Miss Brown is alive.” Suddenly he got up from his chair and turned off the camera. “We’re done here, if you could follow me please.”

Once again, Jessica found herself following the police officer, this time to what could be described as a waiting room, the room was completely empty except for someone facing the other way, glancing at the door as if they were going to bolt at any second.

“Ashley?” Jess gasped, she could recognize that beanie anywhere. The person whipped their head around.

“Holy shit,” Ashley ran over to Jessica and embraced her in a bone-crushing hug (which might have been possible due to how weak Jess was). “You’re alive, oh my god.” She started sobbing and knelt down to Jess, “Mike said he saw you- he said-”

“Mike?” Jess asked, tears streaming down her own face, “Is he alive?”

“He’s alive.”

He’s alive. Had Jess not already been sitting, she would have collapsed right there and then. “What the fuck happened up there? The lodge-”

“Everyones alive,” Ashley said, “We’re all okay, except for-” oh god, Jess thought, someone died. “-Matt and Josh. Josh he- he was taken and Matt, Emily said-”

“Matt’s okay,” Jess said. “He found me and we got out.”

“Oh my god,” Ashley sighed.

“Ashley, what happened?” Jess finally looked over her friend, Ashley had a bruised eye and covered in blood, “Whose blood is that? Matt said there was a killer on the mountain.” Jess could feel herself shaking.

“It’s Josh’s blood.” Jess’s heart fell to the floor, Josh. “But it’s not Josh’s, there was no killer but there were these monsters and-”

“Holy fuck, Jess, you’re alive.” A new voice said from behind Jess.

“Em?” Jessica said as she turned around. And there she was, Emily Davis, leaning on two crutches and looking confused and as bloody as the other two girls. “Emily.” Jess smiled, she managed to get out of her wheelchair and make her way over to Emily and embraced her in a hug. Jess felt Emily tense up and for a moment Jessica was afraid that Emily was going to shove her off, still mad at their stupid fucking fight from earlier, but then Jess heard the sound of the crutches falling to the ground as Emily pulled her in tighter.

“Thank god.” Emily muttered as she pulled away from the hug, tears forming in her eyes.

“Em, I’m so sorry, that fight-”

“It’s okay,” Emily sighed, “I’m sorry. Here-” Emily bent down and handed Jessica the crutches, “you look like you need these more than me.”

With help from the crutches and Emily, Jess made her way to the other chairs with Ashley. Jessica could feel the tension between the two other girls and decided it would be best if she left that alone and sat in between them.

“Jess, what the hell happened to you?” Emily asked.

Jessica began to tell the same story for what felt like the twentieth time, “I was with Mike and this… this thing grabbed me and it dragged me to this old mining building and then I don’t know… I woke up and then I found Matt and-” Jess noticed Emily’s demeanor change when her boyfriend was mentioned, “-and he helped me escape. I don’t really know what’s going on.”

“Matt…” Emily said, “Is he…?”

“Matt’s alive.”

“He better be,” Emily snapped. “He has a lot of explaining to do.”

“Chris!” Ashley suddenly yelled, once more flinging herself of her chair and into the arms of Chris.

“Hey,” Chris smiled and then leaned down to kiss her.

Jess turned to Emily and shot her a look, “Uh when did that happen?”

Emily chuckled, “Only those two could get together during all that.”

Jessica let out a laugh. Something she hadn’t done in a while, it felt good. “You’re right.”

Slowly but surely, one by one, everyone eventually made their way from questioning to the shitty waiting room. Matt was next.

Jess could see the relief flood over his face when Matt saw his friends. Jess watched as Emily got up and embraced Matt but she could tell something was wrong when Emily said something to him and the two made their way to the other side of the room, out of earshot.

As the two of them were talking Sam made her way out of an interrogation room and into the chair next to Jess.

“You look awful.” Jess blurted out. “Sorry.”

“You look like shit too,” Sam smiled, despite slight tears rolling down her face.

“What happened?” Jess wanted the whole story, something she had yet to get from anyone.

Sam sighed and rested her head on Jess’s shoulder, she looked so exhausted and defeated. Jess’s heart broke a little more.

“I don’t even know how to explain it.”

“Sam, please.”

“I…” Jess muttered, once Sam finished explaining what really happened in Blackwoods. “I don’t know what to say. Josh… he… he-?”

“It took him, Jess,” Sam said looking Jess dead in the eyes. “The Wendigo took Josh, he’s still up there, he could be alive up there and we left him.”

“Sam…” Jess said, “You had to get out of there, you could have been killed. That isn’t your fault.”

“I just,” Sam stuttered, “I need to know.”

“Sam-”

Sam said something that chilled Jessica to the bone, “I’m going back up there.”

“Sam you can’t do th-” Jess was cut off by Sam suddenly getting up and walking away. Jess watched as she made her way over to the others and talked to them one by one, making sure everyone else was okay before herself.

“Hey…” Matt said as he sat down next to Jess. “How are you?”

Jess turned to look at Matt. “I need to go to a fucking hospital, Matt, we all do.” Jess looked at everyone, they were all bloody and bruised and broken. They needed help, not shitty police officers playing ‘Twenty Questions’ with them and still not believing them. “Sam wants to go back up to the mountain, she wants to find Josh.”

“She what?” Matt’s eyes widened, “She can’t do that, she’ll die.”

“I know.” Jess sighed and closed her eyes. “I can’t keep waiting.” She said suddenly.

“What?” Matt said, raising an eyebrow.

“Mike.” Jess said, “I know he’s okay but I just… I just need to see him.”

“Oh, yeah, I understand…” Silence fell between them.

“How’s Emily?” Jess asked.

“She okay, she’s, uh… she should go to a doctor too…” Matt glanced over at Emily, nursing a particularly bad injury on her shoulder. “We’re, uh, we’re taking a break.” Matt sighed.

“Oh,” Jess said looking over at him, “I’m sorry, shitty time for a breakup…”

“It’s okay,” Matt said, “It was a mutual decision.”

“Oh…” Another awkward silence fell between the two of them.

After what felt like an eternity to Jessica, she heard a door open, slam shut, and someone mutter “Assholes” under their breath.

“Mike?” Jess stood up, “Mike!” She could feel the tears pricking her eyes as she rushed over to him.

“Jess? Jessica? Oh my god, Jess.” Mike wrapped his arms around her, sobbing softly. “Jesus Christ thank god.” He cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. “You’re okay.”

“Mike,” Jess smiled, tears rolling down her face. “You’re alive.” She grabbed his hands, “What happened t- oh my god.” She gasped. “Your hand. What happened?” She held Mike’s left hand, he was missing two fingers.

“Oh, uh, that,” Mike half chuckled, “I, uh, caught my hand in a bear trap and had to cut them off with a machete.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, holy shit.” Jess felt like she was going to be sick.

“Pretty badass, huh?” Mike lightly laughed.

“You need to go to the fucking hospital.” Jess snapped, “They’re done interrogating us, they can’t keep us here.”

As if on cue, another police officer exited the room Mike had just came from. “If you could all have a seat please.”

The seven kids made their way to the chairs, Mike sat next to Jess and held her hand (with the hand that had all five fingers).

“We’ve made contact with most of your parents,” the officer said, “as of now you are all allowed to leave.”

“That’s it?” Emily snapped, “We went through hell in the past day and all you have to say is ‘we called your parents, get out’?”

“Aren’t you going to do anything?” Jess questioned.

“At this moment,” the officer said, “we are not permitted to say anything as this is an ongoing case.”

“Our friend is up there,” Sam said, “there are monsters up there.”

“We will handle the situation, ma’am.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Mike said, “You’re not the Men in Black, those things can’t be killed.”

“This isn’t The X-Files,” Chris hissed, “You can’t keep this a secret, my best friend is fucking dead.”

The officer ignored all of this. “We’ve called an ambulance,” he simply stated, “It will take you to the local hospital where you can get the medical attention you need, I recommend you all get some rest. Thank you.” And just like that, he stood up and left.

Silence fell among the friends. No one was going to do anything about it? Anger slowly began to rise among all of them.

“What are we supposed to do?” Jess asked.

“We’re getting the truth.” Sam said. “I’m going back to what’s left of the lodge in the spring once the snow melts. I want to go sooner but we’re not good enough to get Josh if we all freeze to death.”

“I’m going with you.” Chris said.

“Chris!” Ashley said, “You can’t be serious.”

“He’d do the same for any of us, Ash.”

“I’m going too.” Emily said.

“I’ll go too.” Ashley said.

“I’ll go.” Matt said.

Mike squeezed Jess’s hand, “I’m in.”

Everyone’s eyes turned to Jess.

“Jess you don’t have to-” Sam started.

Jessica sighed. “I’m going.”


End file.
